Proving a Point
by rudebeast1234
Summary: Sabine tries to have a relaxing time a Chopper Base but is challenged to a duel by Ahsoka, only it takes an unexpected turn. REQUESTED. (18 Plus)


It was business as usual at Chopper base, Phoenix command were like always in the command centre busy discussing potential Imperial softspots like resource facilities within their capabilities. Rebel personnel were drifting about the base, unloading and reloading supplies to and from various ships. The only members of Phoenix squad gone were scouts.

The ramp of the Ghost lowered and Sabine walked down it helmet in her hands, looking up at the sun beaming down on her, the heat was scorching. Sabine could already fell sweat forming on her forehead, it was hotter than usual.

Sabine glanced around the horizon for an ideal place to rest in the sun, her eyes landing on the hills in the distance, the perfect place to relax and get a tan. She set off at a brisk pace.

Not long later Sabine arrived at her destination, the peak of the hills and took a moment to feel the wind against her face, her eyes closed. She could feel a presence behind her, senses honed from years of combat, her eyes opening again.

"I think it's time we had that duel"

Sabine turned around, coming face to face with Ahsoka.

* * *

"Hello Ahsoka, It's been some time." greeted Sabine, her eyes drifting over Ahsoka's form.

Ahsoka noticed Sabine's wondering eyes and a slight smirk graced Ahsoka's full lips.

Sabine roamed her eyes back up Ahsoka's body, her eyes landing on the smirk of Ahsoka's lips and her face instantly went red, blushing at being caught so openly admiring Ahsoka's body.

"Do you think we can get back to my previous statement instead of admiring my _amazing _body?" Ahsoka's face now showing a full smirk.

Sabine's cheeks became redder at hearing Ahsoka's words but after a few moments managed to compose herself. "Yes..yes, I'm ready to talk more about this duel."

Ahsoka crossed her arms, "If you remember correctly last time we spoke about this duel, I stated that you depend upon technology and your equipment too much and I still believe that."

Sabe let out a laugh, "The same could be said about the Jedi and their reliance upon the force, believing that everything that happens is...the will of the force."

Ahsoka stared back at Sabine, her lips coming together forming a thin line and her eyes narrowed. That last comment brought back some memories she'd rather leave in the past.

Ahsoka gave a low murmur of "Time to duel" and used the force, pulling her lightsabers from her belt, catching the curved hilts in her hands and activating them in a downwards slash at Sabine's midsection. Sabine barely dodges Ahsoka's surprise attack, diving to the side at the last moment.

"Are you crazy!" Shouted Sabine. "We're on top of a hill, it's uneven ground!"

"A fight is never fair." Stated Ahsoka. "I thought you're a Mandalorian, or is that armour just for show?"

Sabine enraged activates her jetpack and jump backwards into the air, pulling out her WESTAR-35 blaster pistols, firing a volley of blaster bolts at Ahsoka. Each shot was either blocked or expertly dodged by Ahsoka.

Ahsoka twisted her body, moving her right leg behind her and planted both of feet at a slight angle causing her to become a smaller target and have a more solid stance when defending.

Sabine moving in the air, lays down a volley of suppressive fire at Ahsoka. Sabine notices how Ahsoka twisted and made herself a smaller target but fails to notice the movement of Ahsoka's feet.

Deactivating her left lightsaber, Ahsoka stretches her hand out and grabs Sabine with the force. Ahsoka closes her hand slightly, tightening her hold on Sabine and preventing her from moving. Ahsoka then yanks her outstretched hand down at the ground.

Sabine slams down into the ground, her back hitting the hard sandy floor of the desert with considerable force, knocking the air out of her lungs. For a few moments Sabine lays there, a hand on her chest, panting hard as oxygen refills her lungs.

Ahsoka dashes forward lightsaber activate in hand, fully intending to take advantage of this opportunity her opponent has presented her. Ahsoka slices her saber down at Sabine's chest….

Seeing the white saber Sabine quickly rolls to the side and onto her knees, she put her fingers on her left vambrace.

Ahsoka snaps her neck to the right but gets whipped back by the repulsor from Sabine's vambrace. Ahsoka struggles to push herself off the ground, her body still shaking from the force of the last attack, she slowly manages to lift herself onto her hands and knees. However, a cord whipped around her arms, pulling them behind her back, holding them together. Ahsoka struggled trying to break free but her arms were locked in place.

"Looks like I've won" stated Sabine, holstered her blaster pistols and striding over to Ahsoka. Crouching down in front of Ahsoka, her right hand went under Ahsoka's chin, lifting it up until their eyes met, Sabine's thumb caressed Ahsoka's cheek.

As they'd stared into each other's eyes Ahsoka could feel the gaze intensify and felt herself start to become hot, her mouth opened and her tongue darted across her lips..

Sabine gets down on her knees, resting her left hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and trails it down Ahsoka's chest, her hand coming to Ahsoka's right breast squeezing, pinching the nipple through the thin fabric. She was reward with a moan.

Ahsoka looks down at the hand on her breast, her eyes travels up Sabine's arm to her body. 'She definitely has good hands, A good body as well" thought Ahsoka.

Sabine leans forward and plants her lips against Ahsoka's, her tongue running along Ahsoka's lips, begging for entrance. Ahsoka's lips part almost instantly allowing entrance for Sabine's tongue. Sabine deepens the kiss which is reciprocated by Ahsoka, both spending time to explore each other's mouths.

Sabine brakes the kiss and Ahsoka watched lustfully as Sabine removes her chestguard armour, revealing an orange sports bra underneath. She throws it to the side, her hands grabbing the sports bra and pulls it above her chest ,revealing her large round juicy breasts.

Ahsoka's mouth dries at the sight, Sabine's breasts are so juicy, she can practically feel them in her mouth already. She lets out a gasp, Sabine's hands had grabbed her breasts, squeezing them. "Sabine!"

Sabine grabs the bottom of Ahsoka's thin crop top and raises it to the top of her chest. Sabine take a moment to look at Ahsoka's large orange breasts, "They are beautiful." Sabine lowers her head down to Ahsoka's breasts, taking one into her mouth and kneading the other with her right hand. Sabine's left hand travels inside her own leggings are rubs at her pussy.

"Sabine! Oh, don't stop"

Sabine uses her right hand to pull her own leggings down, as she rubbed her thighs together. She then grabs the hem of Ahsoka's leggings with both hands while continuing to suck and nipple on Ahsoka's breasts.

Feeling hands on her ass, Ahsoka looks down at Sabine in shock, her eyes going wide. Her leggings had been down pulled fully down, leaving her tight pussy and ass in full view. Ahsoka could feel something boiling up inside her, she started to rub her thighs together in lust which only made it worse.

Sabine slowly caresses her right hand up the inside of Ahsoka's thigh, tracing her fingers across Ahsoka's pussy lips, looking up through her eyelashes at Ahsoka; her eyes giving off a small glow.

"Oh my, Sabine…fuck me!" Ashoka's arches her body in need, pushing herself against Sabine. Her large breasts pressed against Sabine's, squashed together.

Sabine trails her hands back down Ahsoka's thighs, caressing her smooth bare legs. Using her hands Sabine spreads Ahsoka's legs, revealing more of her pussy.

Sabine pulls away slightly from Ahsoka, still keeping her hands on her thighs. Ahsoka looked amazing on her knees with her legs spread, back arched and arms tied behind her back. Sabine could feel herself getting wet at the sight, her pussy starting to drip.

Ahsoka pushes herself forwards, her full lips crashing with Sabine's in heated force. Forcing her tongue into Sabine's mouth as she nibbles and sucks on Sabine's lower lip.

Sabine responds by using one hand to continuously rubs Ahsoka's wet pussy at different speeds, while her other hand trails along her hip until reaching Ahsoka's shapely ass, kneading and squeezing her ass cheeks. Sabine minstartes Ahsoka's pussy harder and faster, sliding two fingers inside, thrusting her fingers in a circular motion.

Ahsoka's head tilts up slightly, her lips still locked with Sabine's as she moans into her mouth. Her eyes flutter from the pleasure Sabine is giving her. Sabine pulls her fingers out of her pussy and moves them to her luscious lips, licking and sucking Ahsoka's pussy juices off her fingers as she held the gaze of Ashoka. The sight made Ahsoka pussy throb, juices trailed down her thighs.

Sabine squeezes her hand tighter on Ahsoka's toned asscheek, gaining a whimper from Ahsoka as her other hand searched the floor around them. Finding her target, Sabine moves her behind Ashoka's back and cuts the whipcord with her knife.

Ahsoka immediately smashes against Sabine, her hands groping her breasts and bum, he tongue trailing along Sabine's neck leaving several marks as she placed open kisses. Ashoka has been let free of her restraints and was thirsty for Sabine's body.

Ahsoka's hand went through sabine's colourful blue and orange and grabbed a fist of hair; pulling her head back, Ahsoka's mouth connected with Sabine's neck biting down, piercing the skin and leaving a mark.

Sabine felt extremely turned by Ahsoka's claim of her. Sabine's tight pussy was throbbing painfully, begging to be touched. She slammed her hands against Ahsoka's chest, throwing her down onto the floor. She looked down at Ahsoka with a sensual smile.

Sabine moves closer to Ahsoka's prone form, using her hands to massage her thighs as she spread them apart slowly. Sabine dragged her sweaty body over Ahsoka's, every part of their bodies squashed against the others. She rested her forehead against Ahsoka's, her hand coming up to her face and caressing it lovingly as she rocked her hips gently back and forth, her painfully wet pussy rubbing against Ahsoka's.

"Ahsoka, I need you!" Sabine moans.

"I need you too Sabine" Ahsoka Gasps.

Sabine plants a kiss on Ahsoka's full before moving away to better straddle her hips as Ahsoka moves her hands to Sabine's thighs, squeezing them and trailing her thumbs tenderly in a circular motion on the inside of her thighs.

Sabine thrusts her pussy back and forth against Ahsoka's pussy at more vigorous pace and is quickly met by Ahsoka reciprocating the action. The sound of their wet pussies rubbing against each other is like music to Sabine's ears.

She grabs onto Ahsoka's large round orange breasts to support herself, well mostly. She can't help kneading the soft flesh in her hands as she fucks her pussy against Ahsoka's.

"Ahsoka! I'm getting close!" Cried out Sabine.

"Don't stop Sabine, I can feel it approaching!" Moans Ahsoka.

Sabine pressed her body forwards, taking one of Ahsoka's breasts in her mouth, sucking hard on it like a slut. Ahsoka arms wrapped around Sabine's back, holding her down as her lips went around Sabine's nipple, sucking on her juicy breast that was even softer than she imagined. It was much better that Ahsoka so vividly imagined from earlier.

Their actions were frantic, both trying to get the other to climax, grinding against the other like sex starved sluts. They both threw their heads back, Ahsoka's head hitting the sandy ground as Sabine's back arched, her face flying up towards the blazing sun, her eyes closed as they reached their peak.

Sabine and Ahsoka both climaxed together, screaming the others name as they squirt their juices on each other and on the desert floor around them. Sabine collapses onto Ahsoka in exhaustion, her head resting against Ahsoka's chest as Ahsoka loosely wraps her arms around Sabine.

"Sabine….that was amazing" said Ahsoka softly

Sabine nods in agreement kissing Ahsoka's chest.

* * *

Ahsoka and Sabine continue to lay naked together under the blazing sun. Ahsoka down on her back and Sabine cuddled up against her side, her head resting on Ahsoka's large chest as they relax in the desert heat, the quietness refreshness.

Sabine wraps her arms tighter around Ahsoka and bearies her head deeper into Ahsoka's chest. Ahsoka brings her arms across Sabine's back holding her close, bringing her other hand to rest on Sabine's shapely bum as she presses her head against the top of Sabine's, smiling into her hair. They soon fall asleep in each others arms.

**Authors Note:**

**This story was requested.**

**This is the first time I have written something like this so don't be too critical and Only leave constructive feedback below. Also if you want to see more like this, then comment.**


End file.
